


What Was Once Forgotten

by shadowhostage (thenakednymph)



Series: Broken Things [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/shadowhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can have my heart, but it isn't new.<br/>Its been used and broken and only comes in blue."<br/>~<br/>Random collection of one-shots and things I completely forgot I'd written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was Once Forgotten

He stood transfixed, too afraid to move; too hopeful, too full of regret, too full of longing and anger and raw desperation--too human. A smile from her would break his heart, but rejection would destroy him. So he stood there, frozen in place, his hands white around his cane, hardly daring to breathe as Belle smiled. 

She drifted towards him, grace wrapped around her like a veil, her wild hair caught in the wind as she approached him. 

Gold didn’t realize he was trembling until she took his hand. His smile was broken and bitter as alum, but her eyes sparkled with laughter and a mystery clung to the corner of her mouth like a spider web in the corner of an ill used room. He was blind with terror, but she was here and she was his and she was whole and that was all that mattered.


End file.
